If Only This Wouldn't Be Considered Pedophilia
by Roxius
Summary: Persona 3 Yukari falls in love with Takenaru Kirijo and makes it painfully obvious, especially to Mitsuru, who also seems to be in love with a certain older man. YukaKiri and MitsuIku. THIS FIC IS NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! Rated for sexual situations.


'T-T-That guy is Mitsuru's father? He...He is so freakin' hot!'

Those were the first thoughts that ran through Yukari Takeba's mind when she first met the head fo the Kirijo Group, Takenaru Kirijo. Unfortunately, he just nodded to her and the others with a grunt and continued walking, not so much as even saying an actual 'hello' to Mitsuru.

"So...that guy's your dad?" Junpei asked nervously, his voice shaking slightly. He looked over at Takenaru's retreating back and winced. Mitsuru nodded slightly and replied, "Yes, that was my father..." Everyone was quite for a bit before heading down to the beach. Yukari, however, stood still, her eyes locked on Takenaru until he was finally out of sight. Sighing, Yukari spun around and followed after the others.

Smiling to herself, Yukari thought, 'I can't believe I'm thinking this, but...I really hope I see him again!' Unbeknowest to her, Takenaru was completely aware of the girl's stares...

* * *

_Yukari could barely keep herself waiting any longer. As she lied there in bed, nude and wet, she patiently counted down the moments her lover would finally walk in and please her the same way he did every night._

_Eventually, the bedroom door swung open, and in walked Takenaru Kirijo, in all of his masucline glory. He didn't even waste any time climbing on top of Yukari and beginning to feel her up. "I love you so much..." he hissed in that sexy deep voice of his._

_At this point, Yukari couldn't help but start moaning, scratching at her lover's back as he dug deeper inside of her..._

* * *

"Ooh...Mr. Kirijo...you do it so good...oh..." 

"Eh? Y-Yukari-chan?"

Yukari snapped her eyes open and saw Fuuka and Mtisuru eying her strangely. She had been lying down on the nice, hot sand having embarrassingly erotic dreams when her two friends woke her up. Mitsuru backed up a bit as she nervosuly asked, "Takeba...did you just...did you just mutter my father's name in your sleep...?"

Blushing furiously, Yukari quickly tried to think up of a good excuse. Suddenly, Fuuka pointed at her and exclaimed, "Y-Y-Yukari-chan...why is there a big wet spot on your swimsuit pants...when we haven't even gone in the water yet?" At this point, Yukari realized she was totally and utterly screwed.

"OOH! SOMEONE WET THEIR SWIMSUIT? LET ME SEE!" Junpei had exclaimed before being kneed painfully in the face by Mitsuru, sending him sprawling to the ground in a bloody fashion. Turning to Yukari, an evil glare was present in Mitsuru's eyes as she snapped, "Takeba...come with me for a moment, will you?"

Sighing, Yukari picked herself off the ground and, while Fuuka tended to Junpei, followed Mitsuru into the small forest nearby. After walking for what felt like hours on end, the two girls finally stopped in front of a large tree that looked to be hundred of years old. Spinning around to face Yukari, Mitsuru blinked a few times before finally asking, "...Why?"

"W-Why what...?" Yukari stammered, feebly trying to keep this conversation from continuing, but to no avail. Mitsuru took a step closer as she hissed, "Why...why did you say my father's name when you slept? And...and why did you...you...do that other thing..." Yukari could see Mitsuru was having a hard time trying to get her feelings out. 'She must be talking about my...orgasm...' Yukari thought, her face a deep crimson.

"Well? Answer me, Takeba!" Mitsuru shouted, her booming voice echoing throughout the forest. Feeling completely ashamed of herself, Yukari lowered her eyes to the floor and quietly replied, "I'm...I'm in love with your father..." Mitsuru shook her head and sighed. She just couldn't believe all this.

"You know, Takeba, I never pictured you being into older men...especially not my father of all people! You've really disappointed me..." said the red-haired girl sadly, except in a tone of voice that sounded like she really meant what she said. Suddenly, Yukari realized something that may prove useful to her.

With a sinister smile on her lips, Yukari looked up at Mitsuru and exclaimed, "Yeah, I am into older men, I guess! But...so are you!" Mitsuru didn't expect this. "W-What the hell are you t-talking about...?" she snapped, her entire body beginning to shake nervously.

Yukari began to smile even wider as she continued to speak. "I've seen how you act around the Chairman; the way you always smirk at his lame jokes, the way your eyes move over and around his body whenever he's near...you in love with Ikutsuki-sensei, aren't you? You little freak..." Mitsuru's face became as red as her hair, and Yukari knew she had hit the nail on the head.

Mitsuru, though, tried her best to change the subject. "I...I don't love him! I don't! Really! I...I...I...I don't..." Yukari couldn't help but smile to herself as Mitsuru fell onto her knees and broke down crying. Inbetween the tears, she cried, "Fine, I love the Chairman, okay? I love him and his goddamn stupid jokes! Are you happy now, Takeba? Are you?"

Yukari nodded and, with a series of swift movements, pulled Mitsuru up and kissed her powerfully on the lips...

* * *

"AHH!!!" 

Yukari let out a scream as she sat up in bed, her entire body covered in sweat. Looking around, she realized she was just having a bad dream. Wiping her brow, Yukari smiled and thought, 'Thank god that was just a dream...what the hell was I thinking then, being in love with Mitsuru's dad? I mean, come on!'

As she laid back in bed, she didn't notice the framed photo nearby that had a picture of her in a wedding dress...kissing Takenaru Kirijo on the lips.


End file.
